Two Worlds
by YaBoyAngle
Summary: Natsu Dragneel who is a deadly assassin gets severely injured during a mission and loses his memories. It's up to a certain blonde to help him regain them. Assassin AU, Nalu
1. Assassin

**A/N: Hey guys it's been a while! I'm really sorry about me going on hiatus but my life is so busy right now, I have no time for anything, and it sucks! But I felt like writing another story; a short one. So let's see how it goes :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is owned Mashima-sensei.**

The job was simple.

All I had to do was assassinate the Jarl of Magnolia.

Simple enough, right?

I wasn't too sure about that once I reached the top of the gigantic castle. The view from up here was gorgeous. I could see the whole entire city of Magnolia. It was bustling with horses and people. They all looked so innocent and peaceful…

It made me reminisce the good old days with my old man. He would always bring me to Magnolia to buy me sweets and yummy food. I would enjoy every second of it, because I never knew when it would end.

I wanted him to bring me every single day, but I knew that he wasn't the richest man in the world.

In the end it always comes down to money. Those shiny pieces of coin keep the world afloat, but it also keeps the world tainted.

' _I should probably get started, wouldn't want to keep the client waiting'_

I wrapped my scaley white scarf over my mouth, and pulled out my small black dagger. They were the last things my father gave me, so I made sure to always use them on missions.

' _Let's go!'_

I leaped down into an open window on the highest floor of the gigantic castle, and searched around the perimeter. Luckily for me there was no one in sight. I crouched down and slowly made my way down the hall, keeping wary of enemies who show up.

' _This place seems too quiet for a castle, I should be careful'_

I continued down the hall until I reached some nice long stairs that led even deeper into the castle.

' _Perfect'_

I rolled down the stairs and rushed across several rooms and obstacles, until I was stopped by a heavy voice.

"You there halt!"

' _Shit! I got too cocky'_

"What do you think you're doing in the Jarl's castle?", the burly man covered in shiny silver armor said, as he pointed his long spear towards me.

"Oh you know….just sightseeing", I replied nonchalantly as I hid my dagger, and inched my left hand over to my back pouch.

"Don't mess with me boy! Answer me! Before I hurt you!"

"Oh is that so?", I quickly opened my back pouch, and tossed three shiny throwing knives at the knight's uncovered face. Sending him down to the hard luminescent floor.

"Honestly, you covered your whole body with armor, but you didn't have a helmet, what kind of logic is that?"

I closed my back pouch and sighed, "Whatever, I need to focus on the main priority anyways".

I crouched back down to my stealth mode, and continued to make way to the Jarl.

…

"Here you go Ms. Heartfilia, you have a wonderful day now"

I took the small green bag full of fruits and vegetables from the shopkeeper, and bowed.

"Thanks! You too!", I replied cheerfully as I walked back into the busy streets of Magnolia, with a peaceful smile on my face.

"Ahh~ I can't wait for tonight~ It's been awhile since I made my famous delicious soup".

Well it wasn't really famous, but anyone who would ever eat it would always enjoy it, no matter what.

I sighed heavily as I brushed against the crowd, and reached my front wooden door to my small cottage.

"I just wish I had someone to share it with", I mumbled as I opened the door and stepped inside, "Oh well….."

"I'm home!", I said as I laid the bag the bag of food on a wooden table next to my cooking pot.

The clunking sound that the bag made rumbled through the empty wooden house, as I put on my apron.

"Woah it's way too quiet in here", ' _It's giving off such a depressing vibe'_

"Well! It's time to change that!" I said cheerfully as I lit the firewood under the cookpot.

"Yosh! Let's get cooking!"

…

' _Well well well, look who we have here'_

The Jarl was standing right below me, and he was completely vulnerable.

' _Now's my chance!'_

I unsheathed my black dagger and hopped onto the chandelier above the Jarl. I was at the perfect angle for a plunge attack.

' _Now all I have to do is…'_

"Your Majesty! There's an intruder in the castle!", a guard yelled frantically as he bust in through the gigantic entrance.

"What?! How can this be?", the Jarl replied in shock.

"I have no idea your Highness, but we have to get you out of here!", the guard said as he started to pull onto the Jarl's arm.

The Jarl resisted, "Just a minute how do you know if the intruder is dangerous?"

The guard gave him an uneasy look, "Sir, they've wiped out almost all of our guards, they're ruthless".

"Half?! By all means let's get out of-", the Jarl was cut off by my plunge attack onto his face. My dagger dug deep into his skull, splashing blood all over my scarf and face. I would say that this was my bloodiest assassinations of them all.

"Your Highness!"

We landed roughly on the floor, with me on top of his dead body. I was still holding onto the dagger for some reason. I didn't want to let it go, it was the only thing keeping me stable.

"Y-You…..f-fiend….", the Jarl whispered softly as he looked me in the eyes. All I could do was return the stare, before he slowly closed his eyes, and let death take over his body.

"I'm sorry….it wasn't nothing personal", I mumbled as I slowly pulled the dagger out of his face, and put it back into its sheathe.

"You monster! You will pay for your crimes!", the guards around me yelled as they unsheathed their heavy swords.

"Die!", they hollered as they rushed over towards me.

' _Sorry, but not today'_

I pulled out my wooden crossbow, and aimed at the open window next to the roof. I pulled the trigger, sending my grappling hook to the window.

I looked back at the guards and waved.

"Later!"

The hook on the window began to pull my body towards it. I thought I was safe, I thought I was free.

But I was wrong…

Before I could even sense it, an arrow pierced my forehead, sending an enormous amount of unbearable pain through my head.

"ARRGHHH!"

Blood began to stream down my face as the hook continued to pull me. Before I even knew it I was outside into the bright warm sun, falling to my death.

' _I'm going to die, aren't I?'_

I looked at the bright orange sun, as I reached my bloody hands towards it, hoping that it would catch me.

' _Well at least I'll die my favorite place in the world, the makes me a little bit happier'_

I smiled softly as the wind continued to brush my hair violently, as I continued to fall at a high speed.

' _...here in Magnolia'_

 **A/N: First chapter done! Now hopefully I'll be able to complete this story before my life decides to become super busy again :)**

 **Thanks for reading! Till next time! ^.^**


	2. Savior

**A/N: Wow! The feedback for the first chapter was amazing! It honestly took me by surprise XD**

 **So I want to give you all a huge thanks!**

 **Thank you very much! ^.^**

"Hmm~ Hmm~ Hmm~"

"Oh it looks like the soup's almost ready", I lowered my wooden spoon into the pot, and raised some soup into my mouth for a little taste test.

' _Hmm not bad….but it feels like it's missing something..'_

"Oh! Darn it! I forgot the seaweed!", I said as I face palmed myself.

"How could I forget one of the most important ingredients?", I asked myself as I peeked out the window. Darkness covered the streets around my house, which meant that all of the stores and public places were closed for the day.

"Aww..how am I supposed to get seaweed now? I can't just replace it with another ingredient", I sighed as I extinguished the fire under my boiling pot, causing it to slowly stop boiling.

"I guess I'll have to go to the shore near the Jarl's castle and search for some", I mumbled as I wrapped my pink scarf around my neck, and grabbed my house key off the table.

"I should probably take my sword just in case", I said as I took my skinny silver blade off the rack on my wall.

I didn't really know how to use a sword, but it was still pretty scary looking. I've driven off some bandits with it just by lifting it up to the sky. I guess that's what you call luck, because if they actually tried to fight me, I would be dead in a millisecond. There is no way that I can hold my ground with somebody that has a weapon. They will automatically win, I'd rather surrender than die.

But if I can scare them off, then I'd rather do that.

"Well I guess I better hurry before it gets even more dangerous outside"

I exited out into the chilly cool air of the night. Hoping that I wouldn't be attacked by anything, because Magnolia…..

…...is a pretty dangerous place.

…

" _Dad where are you going?", I asked as I reached out my little hand towards his gigantic figure. He looked down and smiled his toothy reassuring grin at me._

" _Don't worry Natsu, Daddy will be right back. I'm just going on a little vacation", he said calmly as he ruffled my spiky salmon colored hair._

 _I couldn't help but smile back._

" _Okay! Make sure to bring me lots of souvenirs!", I cheered as I gave him one last hug, before he exited out of the doorway and into the cruel world._

 _Several years later I found out that he lied to me._

 _He didn't go on a vacation, nor die he come back._

 _He was killed while on a mission._

 _I never got to see him again._

 _But in a way he did bring me back souvenirs._

 _They gave me his scarf and his dagger…...and to this day I still cherish them with all my heart._

 _I promised that I would never forget him._

 _Never_

…

The moon glistened over the beautiful dark blue lake, as I arrived at the shore. It gave me a somewhat peaceful feeling in my stomach. I didn't know how to describe it, but it was reassuring.

"Yosh! Time to look for some seaweed!", I encouraged myself as I crouched down near the calm tide. I could see my reflection through the shining water. It made my blonde hair look even more magical than it already was. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

That is until I heard a soft moan of pain next to me.

"Uhh…"

My attention immediately focused on the noise next to me. I wasn't going to take any chances.

I unsheathed my sword and slowly made my way over to the noise.

"Who's there?", I called out.

 _Silence_

"I'll have you know that I'm armed! So come out already!", I yelled trying to put on a tough act.

"...H-Help…..", the soft voice called out weakly, almost as if they're voice was breaking.

' _Help? Could it be…..that somebody's injured in the water?'_

I sheathed my blade and rushed over to the voice. The dark atmosphere made it pretty hard to see, so I kept my hand out in front of me.

"Where are you? I can't see you", I mumbled as I kept waving my hand everywhere, until I felt a rough hand on my arm.

I looked down and saw the silhouette of a man on the ground. His lower half was in the water, while the other half was sticking out of it.

I crouched down to get a better look at him, and that's when I felt my heart twist in fear.

"Oh my god…"

The man's face and salmon colored hair were covered in dried up blood.

He also had a gigantic gash on his forehead, which led me to believe that he was shot with something.

"D-Don't worry! I'll get you some help! Just try your best to stay with me!", I cried out as I tried to lift him up.

He was way too heavy for me, I couldn't get him out of the water.

I was starting to panic.

"Hang in there! I'll get you a doctor!", I shouted uncontrollably as I continued to try to pull him up.

 _No budge_

' _What am I going to do?! I can't lift him up! At this rate he's going to die!'_

I did the only thing I could do.

"HELP!", I shouted with all my might, hoping that somebody would hear my plead.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY!"

And just like that, God had answered my prayer.

I heard a bell ring along with the sound of paddling.

"Oi! Miss! Are you the one shouting for help?!", I heard a scruff voice yell.

I slowly raised my head up to see a gigantic fisherman on his boat slowly approaching us

My eyes lit up with hope.

"Y-Yes! Please help! This man h-he's injured!", I cried out as I pointed to the now unconscious man in front of me.

"He is?!", the fisherman asked as he quickly hopped off his boat, and made his way over to me. His face immediately turned worried once he saw the unconscious pink haired man in front of him.

"Oh no! This isn't good! We need to get him to a doc asap!", he said as he shrugged the man over his shoulder.

"Know any doctors in this town Miss….."

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, and yes I do"

"Alright then Lucy lead the way!"

"A-Aye!"

I just hoped that we would make it in time.


	3. Amnesia

**A/N: So tired….;-;**

At first all I could see was dark shadows in front of me. They would always be so close to me, yet I could never get to see them clearly. After a while the area around me started to become brighter, and more clearer. That was when I opened my heavy eyelids to see where I was at. My sight was pretty blurry but I could make out some furniture around me. I was currently laying down in a comfy white bed, with a bunch of flasks right next to me. I couldn't really make out where I was...but it felt safe. Hopefully nothing bad would happen to me.

...

' _Ugh…..what is this feeling? It feels like my head's about to explode.'_

The throbbing sensation in my head continued to grow at an alarming rate. It felt like someone was beating the crap out of my mushy brain.

"Erh!", I grunted as I clutched the sides of my head with my rough hands. I tried my best to soothe the pain, but it just wouldn't go away. It just continued to become more painful.

"Owwww!", I screamed in agony as the pain started to overwhelm my body.

' _I can't take this anymore!'_

"Ah it looks like he's awake", a soft voice entered the room grabbing my attention.

The soft voice belonged to a blue haired girl with a white lab coat over her small figure. She looked pretty relieved to see me.

I wondered why.

"Hurry! Come quick! I think it's best if you saw him yourselves!", the blue haired girl yelled down the hall that she was in.

Come to think of it where was I?

The blue haired girl could see the confusion in my eyes so she sent me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry you're safe now", she said with her smile as my head continued to throb.

"Ohh let me guess your head is killing you, isn't it?", she asked as I slowly nodded my head.

"Yeah I figured as much, that tends to happen when you take massive damage to the head", she said as she pointed to her skull.

"But don't worry it'll get better over time, just try to take it easy for now", she said as she made her way towards me and pulled up the covers over my body.

Just as she was finished with pulling up the covers, my heart began to flutter. I couldn't quite describe the feeling, but it felt soothing. It even overlapped the pain that was currently residing in my head.

And that weird feeling was all thanks to the attractive blonde lady that walked into the room along with a big looking guy.

I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Oh thank god he's alive! I was so worried!", she exclaimed as she put her hand over her mouth. She looked as if she was so relieved to see me.

But why?

"W-What's going on?", I squeaked making everyone's face turn worried for some reason.

They all kept quiet for quite a while, until the blue haired girl cleared her throat and approached me.

"Ah yes you probably have a lot of questions right now, but I want to ask you some first just to see if you're doing alright"

"What? Why? Who are you?", I asked with a hint of worry in my voice.

"Calm down, my name is Dr. Marvell and I've been taking care of you for the past three days", she responded softy.

"Three….days?", I mumbled in confusion as I looked down at my hands.

"Yeah!", the blonde girl spoke up immediately catching my attention, "I found you washed up on the shore near the Jarl's castle. It looked as if you were shot in the head".

"Shot in the head?", I repeated.

"Yes, it seems that you were shot by an arrow. But don't worry you didn't lose too much blood", Dr. Marvell said with a smile, "But you should thank these two anyways, they saved your life", she said as she pointed to the blonde and giant man.

"T-Thank you….uh…."

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia", the blonde said with a smile that made my heart melt.

"And I'm Gildarts, GIldarts Clive!", the other exclaimed proudly.

"Now what about you? What's your name?", Dr. Marvell asked me.

The question was such a simple one, yet I didn't know the answer. My mind just continued to go blank. I couldn't get a single trace of my name, and it was starting to make me feel terrified.

"I-I…..don't know", I whispered softly as I lowered my head.

"What? C'mon think harder, you must have a name", Lucy said with an uneasy smile.

"I-I can't remember….my mind is all fuzzy", I replied as I touched my forehead softly.

"Oh no I had a feeling that this would happen", Dr. Marvell said dreadfully.

"What? What is it?", Lucy and I both asked simultaneously.

Dr. Marvell's expression grew worse, "I think that the patient might have amnesia…..",

"Amnesia? What does that mean?", I asked as my gut twisted inside of my body.

"It means that you have probably lost your memory", Dr. Marvell responded. My stomach dropped once she said that.

"What? How can you be so sure Doctor?", Lucy said with a bit of frustration in her voice.

"Well if he can't remember his own name, then I bet he'll have a hard time remembering the other stuff", the Doctor responded.

"That's not true!", Lucy suddenly turned towards me, "Go on! Prove her wrong!"

I really wanted to prove the Doctor wrong but my head wouldn't let me. I couldn't remember a single thing about me.

Who am I?

I couldn't answer that question.

I felt so weak…

I slowly shook my head in disappointment, "I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't remember anything"

Her facial expression dropped. I could see a little bit of sadness in her eyes. It somehow made me feel hurt and powerless.

"So what are you going to do Doc? Can you help him?", Gildarts asked Dr. Marvell, hoping that she would have a cure for this horrible thing.

But to my demise she shook her head.

"No I'm afraid you can't treat amnesia with medical treatment. He has to recover his memories by himself", she said in a stern but sympathetic voice.

I just couldn't believe what was happening.

Why? Why did I have to lose my memories?

' _What the hell am I going to do?'_

"Um….how am I supposed to do that?", I asked the doctor.

"I have no idea, the only thing you can is wait until they come back", she responded.

"Wait for how long?"

"Who knows? It might take days, months, or years until you fully recover your memory. There's even a small chance that you won't".

' _No, this can't be happening'_

 **(Lucy's pov)**

I could see the man's expression falter once he heard the doc say that. Mine also did as well, I felt so bad for him. It was like looking at an injured puppy.

"Well then in that case I'll look after you, until you get better", I blurted out without even thinking.

The man's head quickly rose up, "Huh?", he responded with a confused face.

' _What the hell am I doing?'_

"I mean if you don't remember anything about yourself, where are you gonna go? We can't have you wandering around those dangerous streets. It's better if you stay with me", I explained making the man's eyes light up.

' _Why did I say that? Oh well it's too late to go back now'_

"You…..would do that?...For me?", the man said, almost breaking into tears.

His innocent face didn't make the situation any better.

"Y-Yeah, I don't mind"

"That''s a great idea Lucy! That way I can keep an eye on the patient's health, without traveling such a long distance", Dr. Marvell added.

"Well then it's settled, I guess this lucky man is going to stay at Lucy's house", Gildarts said with a giant smile on his face, "Just don't do anything weird to him Lucy", he said as he nudged my shoulder.

"Huh?! W-What was that?!", I squeaked out as I felt a blush of embarrassment appear on my face.

"I mean he's still a man after all, so it's pretty common for you guys to-"

"That's not gonna happen!"

"Are you sure~", Gildarts inched in with a perverted face.

"Yes! I'm sure! Just because he's cute doesn't mean I'm gonna do anything to him!"

' _Oh no did I just yell that out?'_

"Ohh~ You just called him cute~", he teased, making my blush grow brighter.

"Ahh! I give up!"

 **A/N: So I know this isn't related to the story, but I just found a video of seal playing a saxophone. I've been replaying it nonstop.**

 **Somebody please help me I think I have a problem XD**

 **But in all seriousness thank you so much for reading!**

 **Till next time! ^.^**


	4. Bounty

**A/N: So far I like how this story is progressing. I just hope I don't get writer's block.**

 **That would be…...unfortunate.**

Dr. Marvell had me stay at her place for about three days. She kept telling me that I wasn't ready to go outside, so the only thing I could do was just lay down and look up at the wooden roof.

Not gonna lie, it was pretty boring. But it gave me time to question who I was.

I would try my best to figure out the answers to my questions, but to my demise nothing would surface.

I couldn't remember anything about my life, the only thing I could remember was the most basic stuff.

Like how to walk, eat, etc. But I just couldn't remember anything about myself.

It was starting to drive me crazy.

But luckily the day I was waiting for arrived.

"So how is he?", Lucy asked Dr. Marvell.

"Well he hasn't fully recovered yet, but I think he's well enough to go outside now", Dr. Marvell replied making my eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?!", I exclaimed with joy.

Dr. Marvell and Lucy giggled, "Yes, just don't overdo it", Dr. Marvell replied with a smile on her face.

"Yosh! I won't!"

"I'm putting his well being into your hands Lucy, don't mess this up"

"I-I'll try my best"

Hopefully while I'm with Lucy I'll be able to regain my memories. I have so many questions that need to be answered.

…

"Wow! The streets are crowded with so many people", I awed as Lucy and I were taking a stroll outside. The area around us was filled with people of all ages shopping at booths, talking to merchants, and doing all sorts of things. It was rather soothing for some odd reason. I couldn't but smile a gigantic toothy grin.

"Yup, the streets are always so filled at this time of day, it's quite annoying sometimes", Lucy explained as I kept looking at the scenery around me.

"It sounds like you don't like it here", I responded as I shrugged my arms behind my head.

"No way! I love it here! It beats living in a castle that's for sure"

"I agree living in a castle seems so lonely, I'd rather spend my life around a lot of warm and caring people, instead of just by myself", I said without even thinking.

"Exactly! That's the kind of life I want", she replied with a smile on her face.

"But don't you already have it? This city seems like it would be the perfect place to live"

Lucy stopped walking and raised her head up. I was curious at what she was looking at, so I did the same.

The thing she was looking at was a gigantic castle off in the distance. Once I caught sight of it my head started to throb uncontrollably.

"Ergh!", I grunted in pain as I lowered my head and gritted my teeth.

My grunts of pain caught Lucy's attention.

"Hey! Are you alright?", she asked as she put her warm soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her worried face and bit my lip. The pain was starting to slowly withdraw, but at the same time I could see flashing images in front of me.

They were flashing by so quick that I only caught a glimpse of a man covered in blood. Everything else just disappeared along with the pain.

I sighed in relief, "Yeah….I'm fine, I just had a headache that's all. There's no need for you to worry.", I replied.

"Are you sure? That looked pretty severe, I think we should take you back-"

"No, I'm fine, it's gone now", I said as I placed my hand on my forehead.

"O-Ok….if you say so", she replied with an uneasy tone, as we began to walk again.

' _What the hell was that flashing right now? It looked so vivid, almost as if I were there…..could it be that my memories are starting to-'_

My thoughts were shattered by the sounds of clinking bells. Followed by a strong voice.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! I have terrible news!", a man ringing a bell shouted catching everyone's attention, including ours.

"The Jarl's been assassinated!"

That one piece of information caused a riot around us. Everyone started to move violently over to the poor man, encircling him in a giant circle of angry people.

"What do you mean he's been assassinated?!"

"When did this happen?!"

"Who did it?!"

They all shouted making the warm atmosphere turn into a violent one.

"No way…..the Jarl's dead?", I could hear Lucy whisper to herself in shock. Just hearing her sound like that made me feel uneasy.

The crowd around us started to become more rowdy. Things were not looking good.

"WE WANT ANSWERS DAMMIT!"

"YEAH! TELL US!"

I suddenly felt a small tug on my arm. I turned around and saw Lucy with a worried expression.

"I think it's best that we leave before things get ugly", she suggested. I nodded in agreement, "Yeah let's go"

Right when we were about to leave a strong voice froze us in our tracks.

"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN! NOW!"

That voice was as strong as a gigantic greatsword. It shut everyone up.

"Oh no it's the general!", I heard someone shriek as we all turned our attention to the owner of the voice.

The voice belonged to a heavily built man with golden burly armor around his gigantic body. His face was covered up with gleaming helmet that was shaped like a skull. It was quite terrifying.

Right behind him were a handful of knights with the same type of shiny armor.

"I general Dawth have an important message for you peasants!", he boomed making everyone wince.

"The Jarl was assassinated three days ago by some wretched animal! I want everyone to look for the person who did this! I will have you rewarded with one million gold coins if you can find the man who did this!"

"One million gold coins?!", somebody shouted from the crowd.

"Yes", General Dawth answered, "If you need any help with finding the culprit, my troops have placed sketches of the man around the city"

"What do we do if we find the culprit?", somebody else shouted.

"You bring them over to me. I will make sure to make them feel the most unimaginable pain in the world", General Dawth replied as he unsheathed his ginormous steel greatsword from his back, and smashed it into the ground. Everyone, including us trembled in fear.

"Now go! Find them my peasants! Because from this day forward I am your new Jarl of Magnolia! Whoever disobeys my orders shall be punished!"

Everyone around us followed the new Jarl's orders. We all scurried away as fast as we could, before any trouble broke lose. The whole situation already had me so confused.

' _First the flashing images, now this?'_

"This is really bad", I heard Lucy mumble right next to me.

"What is?", I asked.

"Dawth being the new Jarl. He isn't the type of man to rule this city. His idea of a leader is different from the previous Jarl", she explained.

"Yeah I could kinda tell by his attitude", I replied with a frown on my face.

"Still I can't believe the Jarl was killed…..nobody has ever attempted to kill him. The person who killed him must have had a reason", she pondered as we stopped in front of the culprit's bounty picture.

The drawing showed a sketch of a man's face with a scaly scarf covering the lower half of his face. His eyes and hair were slightly visible.

Below the drawing was a description of the culprit's appearance.

 _Age: 17-21._

 _Hair color: Red or pink_

 _Hair type: Spiky_

 _Build: Average_

 _Height: Tall_

 _The suspect was last seen near the Jarl's castle. He was equipped with an ebony colored dagger, and had a white scaly scarf covering the lower half of his face. If you locate this individual contact the guards immediately. You will be rewarded with one million gold coins._

After looking at the drawing I felt dread wash over my entire body. The description fit me perfectly.

' _Could I…...be the killer?'_

 **A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all are having a good time with your friends or family. And if not then I hope that you're still having a great day today ^^**

 **Enjoy the rest of your day! Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Natsu

**A/N: I swear everytime I'm about to write I get distracted by something.**

 **Example:**

 **Me: "Hey I'm gonna be productive and continue writing today!"**

 **Friend: *Messages me immediately once I start writing***

 **Me: "Aw c'mon on!"**

' _Could I…...be the killer?'_

That one question stuck with me throughout the whole day. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. It kept dwelling on me, and it was starting to make me feel uneasy. That is until we arrived to Lucy's house.

"Welcome to my home sweet home~", Lucy exclaimed sweetly as she opened the door to her small cottage. The soft warm from inside the house brushed past my face as I walked in.

The scent of soup and wood occupied the air around us. It wasn't too strong but I could smell it.

"Make yourself at home uh…..wait a minute we never gave you a name!", she blurted out as she face palmed herself, "How did we forget that?", she asked herself.

I thought the whole situation was amusing.

"It's ok I don't think it's necessary that I have a name", I confessed making Lucy gawk at me.

"Not necessary? What do you expect me to call you by then?"

I honestly didn't know. The concept of names never really interested me. A name's just a name, right?

"What about Pinkie?", Lucy suggested with a serious face.

I gave her a weird look, "Really? Are you being serious?"

"Yeah", she smirked, "I think that's a great name"

"Well I don't, that sounds horrible!", I retorted making her smirk grow wider.

She giggled, "I was just kidding"

Her warm giggle made up for the teasing.

"How would you like it if I started calling you Luigi?", I asked trying to get payback for her teasing.

"Hmm...I'd be okay with it"

"Huh? You would?"

' _Is she still playing around? Or is she serious?'_

She could tell that I was confused and it only made her giggle more.

For some weird reason it made me feel bubbly inside. I couldn't quite describe it. It's like I was enjoying making her laugh.

Was that weird?

"I kinda feel bad for teasing you", she admitted as pushed back a strand of her golden hair.

"Is it because of my situation?"

"Yea….", she responded softly as she slowly gazed at the ground below us.

"Don't be, I don't need any special treatment, all I need is answers", I said as my eyes wandered off.

I didn't need anyone's sympathy, especially Lucy's. All I needed was the truth about my past life. I needed to find out who I was.

"Although I will say this", I started to say making Lucy's head perk up.

"I'm really grateful that you and Gildarts saved my life. I couldn't possibly do anything to repay that."

They were the reason why I was still alive. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be in this world anymore.

"Hey don't sweat it, you would've done the same thing if you were in my shoes", she replied sweetly resulting in me grinning softly.

I looked up into her chocolate colored eyes and gave her a toothy grin, Of course I would!"

' _Wouldn't I?'_

"Damn straight", a new burly voiced appeared right next to us.

"Gildarts?! How did you get in here?!", Lucy barked at the man with a shocked look on her face.

I was pretty shocked too, I didn't even hear him come in.

"I came in through the unlocked door", he replied smugly as he pointed to the wooden door, "You should probably be more careful", he suggested, and he was right. The whole town was in panic after hearing about the Jarl's death. Anything could happen at this point, good or bad.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything", he said with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

' _What is he getting at?'_

"You can stop with the pervy thoughts, we weren't doing anything lewd", Lucy huffed out in annoyance, as she crossed her arms.

"Oh~ Then what were you doing?", he asked as he slumped down onto one of Lucy's couches.

"We were trying to figure out a name for me", I answered making Gildarts raise an eyebrow.

"Lucy still hasn't given you a name?", he asked in disbelief as he looked over to Lucy. She nodded, "I can't think of a good one, giving a name to somebody is hard", she whinned. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What about Natsu?"

I froze once I heard that name. It felt strangely familiar. Almost as if it was somehow connected to me.

My head started to violently throb again.

' _No! Not this again!'_

" _ **Natsu!"**_

" _ **Natsu!"**_

"Natsu!"

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at them with a worried face.

' _What the hell was happening to me?'_

"I think that's a perfect name for him", Gildarts replied cheerfully, "He always kinda reminded me of the summer"

"Why? Because of his hair?", Lucy asked as she pointed at my salmon colored hair.

"I guess, he just seems like the type of person who knows how to cheer someone up", Gildarts confessed as he stood up, and made his way over to me. He patted my shoulder gently, "Whaddya you think? Do you like it?"

"..."

' _It does sound like a nice name, but when they first said it, it seemed to trigger something in my mind. That one word probably has a connection with me.'_

"Y-Yeah I think it's a nice name", I replied softly. Gildarts grinned, "Yosh! Then from now on we'll call you Natsu!"

"Natsu…..", Lucy whispered to herself with a smile on her face.

"It does seem to fit you"

"I know right! I'm a genius!", Gildarts exclaimed with a proud face.

We all burst out into laughter.

Which made me wonder.

Did I have friends before all of this?

If I did have friends then they must be really worried right now.

But what if I didn't?

Well….it didn't really matter anyways. I've already made new friends, and they seem to care about me, so I'll put my trust in them.

"You know what? We should celebrate! In honor of Natsu's new name!", Gildarts cheered.

"I'm pretty sure you just want to get drunk", Lucy mumbled with a ticked off face.

"What?! No way! I just want to party with my buddy Natsu", he cooed as he wrapped his arm around my neck.

I gave her a sympathetic smile, "I wouldn't mind throwing a party".

Gildarts slapped my back with joy, "See even he wants to party! Let's go buy the sake right now!", Gildarts rushed to the door and stopped. Her turned around and smiled at us.

Lucy and I shared a look.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's go have some fun!"

Lucy sighed then giggled softly, "Alright just this once, let's go"

I nodded as I followed them out the door, and into the city streets.

Today was going to be fun.

…

 **At the Jarl's Castle**

"Your highness! We have some intel on the murderer!", a group of guards yelled as they marched into the Jarl's castle. They made their way over to Jarl Dawth's throne as fast as they could.

"What is it? It better be some damn good intel!", Jarl Dawth barked at the panting guards in front of him.

"I-It is sir…...one of our comrades has found the murderer", the guards breathed out as they moved aside to let one of the guards pass. The guard made his way over to the front of the Jarl..

"So? You claim to have find the murderer eh?"

"Yes your highness! I witnessed the murder come out of Dr. Marvell's house", he said as he kneeled in front of Jarl Dawth with his head down.

"Oh really?", Jarl Dawth cocked an eyebrow, "Did the person match the description?"

"Yes your highness! He was a tall male with pink hair", the guard answered, satisfying Jarl Dawth.

"Hmm...that does seem to match the description", he said as he rubbed his chin while thinking.

Finally after a while he made up his mind.

"Men! Suit up! You'll be paying a little visit to Dr. Marvell's house!", Jarl Dawth barked as he stood up from his throne .

Everybody around him stood at attention, and shouted in response, "Yes sir!"

Jarl Dawth smile sinisterly.

 **A/N: So you know how in the last chapter I was talking about writer's block, I somehow contracted it .**

 **So I apologize if this chapter sucked, it was sooo hard to write. But I pulled through, hopefully the next chapter will be better :)**

 **Thanks for reading! Till next time ^.^**


End file.
